Pure Bliss
by MizuneMinamiki
Summary: "She was in pure bliss; it didn't get better than that." HieixYukina. Drabble-ish and plotless fluff. Rated T to be safe. COMPLETE


_**Aww...I thought for sure that my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic ever would be starring Kurama...since he's my precious baby. But...Hiei/Yukina is an amazing ship, and I feel that there's not enough out there supporting it. So, I bring you this. **_

_**I'm still not too far into Yu Yu Hakusho (just got passed the episode where Hiei and the others rescue Yukina from Tarukane, so please excuse any possible errors. This is too short to have any personality errors and stuff, I think, anyway...?)**_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open for some unknown reason, and the crimson pools swirled with lingering drowsiness as she shifted beneath the covers. Her movements were gentle; she could feel _his_ warmth right next to her, his breath stirring her mint-green hair and hitting the back of her neck. She never understood why, but she was in love with the way it felt to be so close to someone - to _him_. And not just in the physical way, either. She knew that he held her close to his dark heart, that she was the only bit of joy he got amidst a world of torment and war. The urge to roll over and gaze at him grew rapidly at the thoughts, but she was reluctant, not wanting to disturb the boy in his slumber.

Slowly, she pulled herself away from his side, placing her hands on the bed to prop herself up. Her crimson eyes rested upon his face when she turned around, and she found herself studying his features more intently than she ever had before. she noticed that the dark-haired boy looked so peaceful, so innocent. Over the years, she'd grown to learn how strong he was despite his lacking height, how fierce and violent he could be if needed.

Yet now...he seemed vulnerable. His face was relaxed, eyes closed gently while his lips were parted just enough to let out soft puffs of air each time his chest rose and fell. She couldn't help but notice how different he looked, only because of a few muscles that were usually tense with disturbed thoughts and worry - and no matter how much he refused to admit that he got scared, she knew that deep down, he really did.

One of his hands rested beneath his cheek, the other hanging limply by his side. He wasn't wearing a shirt - when _was_ he anymore? - and his toned chest showed, as the blankets hung low around his clothed waist.

A faint smile tugged at the corners of her lips, her eyelids falling half-closed. Her fingers brushed softly over the contours of his face, gently grazing along his cheeks, touching his nose, pushing some of his hair aside that had fallen from its usual bushy stance during the night hours. Her green locks billowed around him as she leaned in, ghosting her soft pink lips over his skin.

She didn't have the intent of waking him, only to kiss him delicately, lovingly, all her emotions pouted into a few tender touches. After she lavished his face in small kisses, she turned back to face the way she had been before. She tugged the covers back up to her bare shoulders, settling down into the pillow and allowing her back to press against her lover's chest, and the warmth enclosed around her petite, fragile body.

An involuntary grin formed on her face as she shut her eyes again, heaving a loud, contented sigh, and one of his arms snaked around her waist, drawing her closer. He brought his nose to the dip between her neck and shoulder, lips pressing to her skin in a lazy kiss.

"Mm...Yukina..."

She shuddered at the tone with which he spoke her name, but then she giggled softly, snuggling closer to him.

She was in pure bliss; it didn't get better than that.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed it, even though it was short! Reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated, and I hope to see you again when I write my next Yu Yu Hakusho fic! X)**_

_**P.S. To the guest who said that people don't ship these two because they're siblings...you've obviously never been a part of the Vocaloid fandom. :P **_

_**(:Mizune**_


End file.
